


Only Yours

by Jurafae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae
Summary: After years of being without a heart, Isa finally feels something again, abandonment. Deciding to take matters into his own hand, he leaves Lea behind before he can be left on his own.





	Only Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind after a conversation with the lovely discord group I've come to enjoy being a part of. It's short, sweet, to the point, and unbetad as usual, enjoy ♡

Isa ran his hands along his boyfriend's back, watching as the other man shivered under his touch. It had been years since they'd lost their hearts yet neither of them had aged a day. The only differences he could find on Lea's body were the tattoos under his eyes and the scars on his body, both from Xemnas' punishments and the ones he knew were self inflicted. As he ran his pale fingers along the marks on Lea's skin, he had to hold back a chuckle as he heard his partner let out a quiet whimper in his sleep. The redhead had abandoned him for those two insignificant children, for a boy who was only a tool and a hollow puppet. What would Lea say if he knew that he had found a new place to stay while he was away, if he knew Isa had started warming another man's bed after the betrayal of knowing that those two _infants_ had taken hold of what remnants of emotion were clinging to the other man's heart. 

"Would they still love you if they knew what you did?" Isa whispered, settling on his boyfriend's back as his fingers wound their way around his throat, the tips pressing lightly against his windpipe. "Would they still want you if they knew what you did to the other members? Or would they abandon you the same way you abandoned me?" 

Feeling Lea stir underneath him, the blue haired man frowned as he carefully got up, pulling his coat on and straightening himself out before leaving his boyfriend's room. They had been together for so long he barely remembered why they had started dating in the first place. Did he truly love Lea? Or were they just together because it was easier that way? Just two naive boys desperate for attention? Making his way upstairs to his leader's room, Isa was sure that if he still had a heart it would be racing with anticipation. The air was cooler the higher he went in the castle, thankful that the coats were so well lined even if the material left something to be desired. As he reached the top of the stairs he could almost feel the gaze of his superior judging him for his coices from the opposite side of the thick marble door. 

"Saïx, come in." Xemnas called out from the other side of the door, his sultry voice nearly dripping with desire. 

Isa shivered slightly in anticipation as he opened the door to his leader's room, closing it behind him before standing before the silver haired man. This was the game they had started to play when Roxas had come around and taken Lea's attention away from him, a dangerous dance between love and lust that was only stated by their lack of hearts and emotions. He walked over to where his leader was sitting on the edge of his bed, tan hands settling on his waist as he was pulled closer to the older man. A smile graced his lips as Isa ran his fingers through his silver hair. 

"Saïx, my Luna Diviner, you kept me waiting." Xemnas whispered as he pulled the other man down onto his lap. 

"My apologies. I had to wait for Axel to fall asleep or else he'd follow me up here." the blue haired man explained as he reached for the zipper of his coat, watching his leader's eyes follow his hand as he unzipped the black jacket. 

Xemnas slowly pushed the coat off his companion's shoulders, his hands running along Isa's slender waist. "Leave him Saïx, he's already left you for the keyblade wielder and the puppet. I could give you so much more, everything you deserve and more." 

"Don't you see Xemnas? I already have." Isa whispered as he leaned down to kiss the older man. 

Xemnas let out a pleased hum as he pulled the pale man on his lap closer, gripping his ass tightly and snaking his tongue into the other man's mouth when he let out a gasp. He explored the warm cavern with a ravenous need, pulling Isa's hips down on his for more friction, needing to bring him closer. 

"You are mine Saïx, only mine." Xemnas whispered against the pale skin of his companion's neck. 

"Only yours."


End file.
